Attention Deficit
Attention Deficit is the 13th episode of Season 5 of The King of Queens, also the 113th overall episode in the series. Writen by Chris Downey, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, was first aired on CBS-TV on January 20, 2003. Synopsis Carrie gets mad at Doug for not asking about her job evaluation and at that the fact that he never thinks of her because heis too busy planning his Super Bowl party. Full Recap Doug's Super Bowl party is just around the corner, and he is already trialing to find out which egg rolls to use, as well as the dipping sauce. Meanwhile, Carrie has had her work evaluation, and when she gets home, all she wants to do is to rest upstairs with a heat bag, which she asks Doug to prepare. Doug puts it in the microwave, but then is side-tracked building a house of cards with his new custom made cards with his face on the back. With news about one of the new IPS boys hosting his own Super Bowl party, including things to do for the whole family, Doug receives a lot of declines for his party. But with some persuading, Doug regains his guests by promising things for the whole family and healthy alternatives. Back at home, Carrie arrives, and Doug says nothing about her evaluation score, which he's forgotten all about. After Carrie jumping down his throat and them having an argument, they realize that Carrie does a lot of thinking about Doug during her day at work, while Doug thinks none of it. Carrie gives an example of how tomorrow, when Doug is in the dentist's chair (which she knows he is afraid of), she will be thinking about him at 2:00, hoping that he can get through it. Doug decides to sneak into her office at 2:00 and see how exactly she is thinking about him. Doug gets out of the elevator to find Carrie laughing it up with all the other secretaries about a joke they were talking about. Doug comes out and says, "aha." It backfires when Carrie tells Doug if he had spent all of this energy thinking about her, how they wouldn't be here. Doug, vowing to think more about Carrie, rings her during her evaluation results to see how she's going. Doug's truck then screeches off the road, leaving Carrie worried about not knowing what happened. Back at home Doug now has to rest and all is left up to Carrie to save the Super Bowl party. With Doug giving out orders, she tries her hardest to stay calm, but when she can't move the big screen TV into the lounge room she cracks it and leaves. Doug then tries himself, only resulting in more pain. On Super Bowl day, everyone is over and watching a black and white broadcast of the game. Deacon's kids play in Doug's so-called haunted house, where they play with turpentine, so everyone leaves and goes to Barry's. Did You Know? Trivia/Notes *'Note:' Patton Oswalt (Spence), Jerry Stiller (Arthur) and Nicole Sullivan (Holly) all are credited, but are absent from the episode. *Lou Ferrigno also played himself in The Grindhouse Radio: GHR: Alan Robert - Life of Agony (2018), three episodes of the TV series Con Man, and episode 4.12, "The Fall Guy: The Winner", an 1984 episode of ABC-TV's The Fall Guy. Scene excerpt from "Attention Deficit" ;Quotes ---- *'Deacon:' Do you know what they're really thinking about? *'Deacon:' Chick crap. *'Deacon:' Throw pillows, and lotion, and private schools, Lenny Kravitz, and fat-free sour cream. ---- Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters *''Always on My Mind'' (uncredited) - Written by Johnny Christopher, Francis Zambon and Wayne Carson Thompson, performed by Willie Nelson Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner (credited only) *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin (credited only) *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert (credited only) *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Lou Ferrigno as Himself *Dan Gerrity as Mr. Crotty *Christine Gonzales as Amy *Jimmy Shubert as Jimmy *Steve Tancora as Duke More external links * Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes